


Shattered Sunlight

by kittengriffin (Shadaras)



Series: Guardians (The Sunlight Saga) [5]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen, Sloth's Invasion, Swordfighting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/kittengriffin
Summary: As Sloth begins attacking Neopia, a coalition of nations do their best to stand against him.This story focuses on the lead warrior of Shenkuu.
Series: Guardians (The Sunlight Saga) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716496





	1. Chapter 1

A Kougra stood under a cherry tree, holding his sword loosely. A slight smile graced his face, and he looked totally relaxed. Cherry blossoms drifted around him, but his attention remained focused on the black Draik circling him. The Draik wore a chainmail shirt, but didn’t act as if it were there. She held a sword in one hand and a long dagger in the other, both pointing right at the Kougra’s chest. “Can’t you just move?” the Draik asked, frustrated.

“Patience, Cassie.” The purple Kougra grinned, dropping the point of his sword almost to the ground and brushing back a loose strand of black hair. “Would you rather I make it easy on you?”

The Draik hissed, leaping at the Kougra. With a single easy motion, he stepped aside and brought his sword up, blocking both of Cassie’s blades.

“You’re slowing down,” he said, stepping away from her without retaliating. “Tired?”

“Never.” She dove, rolling towards the Kougra’s purple feet. The Kougra stepped aside, not attacking. Cassie came up smiling. “Just because you have honor doesn’t mean most do.”

“Mob-fights.” The Kougra shook his head. “Why do you bother with them?”

“Why don’t you, Vesper?” Cassie kept moving, eyes intent upon the Kougra. “It’s the best way to learn reflexes.”

Vesper lunged forward, blade scoring a line down Cassie’s armour. “You don’t know how to react to just one person, though.” Out of range of Cassie’s counter-attack, he shook his head slightly. “When will you learn?”

“I don’t need to.”

Cassie charged, her two blades meeting Vesper’s one in a harsh clatter. The Kougra retreated, face expressionless as his sword met every blow Cassie made. “I could hit you,” he said, eyes not moving from Cassie’s face.

“Blast it, Vesper, I _know_ that.” The black Draik’s blades cut as one, crossing right in front of Vesper’s face.

The Kougra smiled. His blade met Cassie’s, forming an odd cross. Vesper tilted his blade down. Cassie closed her eyes, not dropping her blades. Vesper’s sword touched Cassie’s forehead, resting against the thin scales. “My point,” he said, withdrawing the blade. “That makes it five to nothing, I believe.”

“Stop gloating,” Cassie muttered, sheathing her swords. “I’d win if your brother joined you, and you both know it. And I think someone wants to talk to us.” She twitched a wing towards the courtyard’s entrance. Vesper glanced over, his posture straightening.

The messenger, a blue Mynci dressed in the dark gray of palace runners, bowed. “Emperor Dajian and Lord-Heir Valentine wish to see you immediately.”

Cassie grinned, looking at the messenger. “Where?”

“The throne room.” The Mynci turned, already running off.

Cassie nodded once, wings already fully extended, and took a running leap into the air. She heard Vesper shout at her, something about changing into more suitable clothes, but ignored him. If Val wanted to see them immediately, then Val would get to see her in practice gear, swords included. Even if nobody was technically allowed to wear blades in the presence of either the Emperor or his heir, Cassie tended to get an exception. It helped to be one of the Lord-Heir’s closest friends.

The wind rushed past her, cool against her skin. Circling over the Shenkuu Palace, Cassie barely paused to admire its sweeping lines before she dove, heading for the inner courtyard. Another thing people weren’t supposed to do, not that she cared. Landing in a flare of wings and a cloud of dust, Cassie paused for a moment to brush the worst of the dirt off her clothes and armour before stepping to the entrance of the throne room.

The mass of people inside the throne room – really more of a throne hall – created nothing but heat. Cassie stopped at the door, trying to decide if it was worth pushing her way through the over-dressed nobles to a place where she’d be able to see the Emperor when he spoke.

“Cassiel?”

The soft voice made Cassie’s decision for her. “Val.” The Draik turned, smiling at a Kougra just as black as she was. The Kougra wore simple clothes, with even the silver circlet that marked him as the Lord-Heir nothing more than a mark of rank.

“How many protocols did you break to get here quickly?” Val grinned, teeth shining white. “And are you going to tell me?”

“Should I?” Cassie laughed, punching the Kougra lightly. “You should come and train with us sometime. I want to prove to your brother that mob-fighting is useful.”

Val shook his head. “You just want to beat me up.”

“Hey, you have a fair chance of winning, one on one.” Cassie crossed her arms. “And Vesper beats me every time, one on one. Is it bad that I’d like to win, for once?”

“You have the guards.”

Cassie scowled. “They’re incompetent against any Shenkuuri. You know that just as well as I do.”

“Cass...” Val laid a hand on the Draik’s dark arm. “Remember?”

Without a word, Cassiel stepped away from the black Kougra, turning her back on him. “I remember endless days out in the sun, fighting and dueling and watching lesser warriors drop out. I remember classes that lasted for full days where the entire point was endurance training. I remember being at the top of my class in everything except duels. Vesper beat me there. I remember, Valentine, but you were never part of my training. Vesper spoke of you, but that was it.” She glanced back. “How can I know what it was like for you?”

“Remember who I am?” Val sighed. “Or do you forget?”

Cassie didn’t reply.

Val watched her for a moment before turning away, fading into the shadows he looked so like. Cassie’s eyes closed as he left, the Draik knowing when the Kougra left even without any obvious signals.

In the courtyard, Vesper and Valentine crossed paths, exchanging nods but no words. The purple Kougra came up behind Cassie, dressed in robes more formal than what he usually wore. “Cass?”

“Tell your idiot brother that I try to forget that he’s the heir,” Cassie said quietly. “And remind him of who I am.”

Vesper nodded, even though Cassie couldn’t see him. “Coming inside?”

“You’re asking me if I want to deal with a court dressed like rainbow vomit that somehow manages to overheat practically any place they occupy. Just because the Emperor and your brother asked.” Cassie paused, a hint of a smile on her face.

Vesper didn’t say anything.

“You get to push through to the front,” Cassie said, turning to face him.

“Hide your swords.” Vesper glanced back at Cassie, smiling, as he walked through the door. “Most nobles don’t like them.”

Cassie laughed, spreading her hands. “Hide them with what? The nobles will need to deal with it, Vesper.”

“And the Emperor?” Vesper spoke softly, stepping inside the giant hall. Nobles swirled around him, some recognizing the blue-draped purple Kougra that entered, but more just glancing away.

Following, Cassie created more of a stir. She smiled, wearing the twin swords of a Shenkuuri proudly. The dusty chainmail she wore clinked, the sound lost in the chatter of the crowd. The Draik watched, dark eyes meeting the gaze of any noble that looked her way. As she walked through the room, the crowd parted in front of her. Few nobles wished to touch a commoner who had risen through the ranks through skill alone.

“The Emperor understands,” Cassie finally said, stopping where she had a clear view of the thrones. “He came to the Temple, remember? And he fights with our swords.” She glanced at Vesper. “He said that a warrior is incomplete without his swords. They are the honor and soul of a warrior. Remember?”

Vesper didn’t reply.

Cassie followed his gaze, eyes locking onto Val’s dark form easily. He moved like a living shadow, pausing for bare moments with each person. The Draik’s hands clenched for a second before relaxing, but the less visible signs of tension didn’t go away. “Why does he come here early?” she muttered. “Can’t he just stay outside until the Emperor arrives?”

Glancing back at her, Vesper smiled. “He’s Val. As you would say, deal with it.” He paused. “Why do you mind, anyway? You usually don’t.”

“Ask him what he said to me before you got here.” Cassie looked away from him, focusing on the empty thrones. “Ask him why.”

“Cass...” Vesper laid a hand on her shoulder. “He’s still the Lord-Heir.”

“How much does that change who he is?”

“He’s always been the heir.” Vesper pulled Cassie around, forcing her to look at him. “How much does that change him? I don’t know. How much does being with you change him?” His voice dropped. “More than you think.”

Cassie stared at him for a moment, but turned away without speaking. Around them, the crowd swirled, each person oblivious to anything but what was right in front of them. The heat of the room, the endless babble – combined, they created an environment that few wished to stay in for any length of time. Yet the nobles waited, and Cassie and Vesper waited with them.

The herald finally arrived, and once the echoes of his silence-bringing bell faded, he spoke. “His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Dajian!”

Cassie groaned, bowing to the Emperor as he entered. The purple Krawk was, of course, wearing gold absolutely everywhere. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that his robes were the green of new leaves with patterns in bright orange. Cassie did her absolute best to not look towards him, and again found her gaze drawn to Val. The black Kougra glanced at her, but looked away just as quickly. Emperor Dajian slowly walked down the center of the room, not looking at anyone. Val walked behind him, a silent shadow.

When they reached the thrones, the Emperor and his heir sat. Around them, the mass of nobles and high-ranked officials knelt on the floor. Cassie grinned slightly as she knelt, hearing the complaints of some of the nobles at how hard the floor was.

“Greetings,” the Emperor said quietly, silencing the complaints. “Greetings to all of our people. We have called this meeting for one purpose, and one purpose only.” He paused, looking over the hall. “We received a message from our brothers of Altador this morning. They were attacked by a group of robots and mutants yesterday. They defeated the group, but one of the mutants said that Sloth will return, and he will return soon.” The Emperor sighed. “We would not have convened this meeting on that report alone. But we have received similar reports from Neopia Central and Qasala.”

Val glanced at the Emperor, and after the Krawk nodded, stood and began to talk. “I was asked to bring a few people here. My brother, Vesperius, is one of those. Cassiel Liryuu was another. The others are historians and strategists, just as the two of them are. I believe that, if Sloth is truly trying to take over once more, we must begin to plan a defense of our land now. If we are wrong, we have lost nothing but some pride, and I think we’ll survive that.” Laughter rippled through the crowd, and Val smiled slightly.

“But if we’re right, we’ve gained much,” he said, continuing on. “The survival of our beloved city is one thing. Our lives, of course, are another. So. What say you?” His sharp green eyes ranged over the gathered nobles. “We gathered you here to inform you of our plans. My illustrious uncle the Emperor has kindly allowed me to be the one to tell you of them.”

He took a deep breath and began. “To begin with, we request a militia to be formed on the lands of every noble. The militia must be trained adequately.” He crossed his arms, tail flicking from side to side. “We will test them. The militia must be large enough to protect the lands they are drawn from. We reserve the right to draw the best militia members into our Imperial Army, of course. We ask that the Shenkuuri Temple send its masters to train and test the militia. We ask that all military strategists help us plan a way to protect our lands. We ask historians to dredge through the old tomes for any information that may help us.

“That is all.” Val smiled, teeth flashing. “For now. You have our leave to discuss this among yourselves. We do ask, however, that you try not to alarm anyone. We don’t want unfounded rumours, after all.” He glanced around, and, with a sharp nod, began walking out.

The Emperor laughed, rising. “Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kiko Lake was destroyed two days ago.” Val’s soft voice was edged with steel as he spoke, pacing around the meeting room. “Faerieland saw the destruction the next day and sent the messages out. Ours arrived this morning.” He stopped, facing Cassie. “They want the war-lords to meet on Faerieland to discuss these battles. To discuss the war.”

“And you’re declaring me the war-lord why?” Cassie tapped her fingers on the table, staring at the Kougra with narrowed eyes. “You’re the one heading all this.”

“I need to stay here.” Val closed the gap between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Cassiel, you’re the best person I’ve got. Vesper would refuse the assignment. You know that. Of the other leaders, I either don’t trust their judgment or don’t think they’d go. That leaves you.”

Cassie looked at Val’s face, pure black with deeper stripes marking it, green eyes staring straight into her. “I’ll go,” she said at last. “Tell me what the official opinion is on whatever issues you think will be discussed.”

He shook his head, releasing her shoulders and stepping back. “No time, Cassie. You need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Who’s taking me to Faerieland?” Cassie’s eyes narrowed. “ _Kazeriu’s Pride_?”

Val grinned. “She’s waiting for you. Everything’s packed already.”

Cassie laughed, turning. “Thanks.”

“You deserve it.”

The Kougra’s words chased Cassie out of the room. As soon as she could, Cassie took to the sky, flying to the air-docks. _Kazeriu’s Pride_ was the pride of the military. Their fastest ship, but also the smallest. Cassie loved it. It took her bare minutes to arrive, and it took off almost as soon as she landed.

A day passed as they raced the wind to reach Faerieland. Over the mountains of the Divide, past Neopia Central and the burned remains of Kiko Lake, over the twin kingdoms of Meridell and Brightvale, and to the cloud city of Faerieland, right next to the hovering Darigan Citadel. Even before _Kazeriu’s Pride_ landed, Cassie was flying to the Faerie Palace.

Wings spread wide, she landed right in front of the palace. The Faerie Kougras guarding the entrance let her in as soon as she told them who she was and why she was there. One led her to a conference room, and she entered the room and stepped into an argument.

“I’m telling you, we can’t just stand apart and expect to win.” Jeran glared around the table, hands firmly planted as he leaned forward. “We need to fight as one. Especially if Sloth truly is returning, as these mutants say.”

Across the table, Galgarrath scowled. “You forget yourself.”

“Do I?” The blue Lupe raised a hand, giving a dismissing gesture. “Or do you forget how strong peoples are when joined together?”

“Have you ever stood alone?” Magax crossed his arms. “Or been forced to stand alone, for nobody would help you?” He shook his dead. “I don’t think so.”

Judge Hog hit the table with a fist. “We defend all of Neopia! Will Neopia not realize how strong that makes them? Will you understand?”

Glancing around, Cassie met the calm eyes of the Techo Master. He raised a hand, gesturing her over to where he sat, along with a number of other leaders. Carefully avoiding the arguing group, Cassie joined them.

“They forget,” the Techo Master said softly.

Cassie knelt on the floor, ignoring the chairs. “Forget what?” She glanced at the table the arguers surrounded. “How to disagree without shouting?”

“Yes.”

Sighing, Cassie looked around, figuring out who was there. Jeran was standing up, blue fur mussed by endlessly running his hands through hair. Tormund was beside him, the young yellow Lupe standing with his arms crossed and a determined expression on his face. Sabre-X spoke little, but he agreed with his fellow Lupes. On the opposite side, Torakor and Galgarroth were staying firm. The two Grarrl, blue and orange and both dressed in elaborate armour, wanted each land to stand on their own.

Judge Hog was on Jeran’s side too, of course. Cassie shook her head, half-wondering why the Grarrls weren’t just giving up, with two of the most influential leaders arguing against them. Even with Magax and Scarblade adding in their own words about standing alone, it didn’t quite make sense.

Cassie sighed, glancing around at the group scattered around the edges of the room. They weren’t part of the argument, and seeing them was, in a way, more interesting. Talek sat in his chair, looking bored. He blended in with the pastel colors of the Faerie palace, too, all cream and tan and soft purple, with blue-gray maractite armour and blades.

Commander Valka was slouching in his chair, twirling his moustache with one green finger. Beside him, Prince Jazan of Qasala sat, leaning forward over the table. The Kyrii kept looking like he was about to say something, but never quite did. The Techo Master and the Keeper of Time both seemed like they were meditating or asleep.

The argument kept going, each side repeating their opinion over and over again. At last, the Battle Faerie called a break in the meeting. She had to force the arguers to part, each side going in a different direction. She, however, stayed. “You seem to be the sensible ones,” she said softly, taking a seat. “What are your thoughts on this matter?”

“We need to stand united,” Cassie said immediately. “Isn’t Kiko Lake just an example of why? I mean, most of us have enough of a militia to withstand this, but what if it keeps getting worse?” She glanced around the table. “In the end, we’ll live or die as one.”

“Time passes.” The Keeper of Time cut a hand across the table. “We will stand with the rest of Neopia against these robots. They are not of this world, they do not belong.” The blue-gray Bori met each person’s eyes in turn. “What of the rest of you? What do you say?”

“Together we support the tree of peace,” the Techo Master said, opening his eyes. “Let even one waver, and the links break. Then the tree falls, and we may never raise it again.” Green hands folded inside his deep red robes, the Techo blinked slowly. “Unite.”

Valka nodded thoughtfully. “The Space Station is still recovering from our last battle with Sloth.” The Ixi shrugged, raising a hand in apology. “We do not have enough shuttles to move between Neopia and the Station. I truly am sorry, but I must stay out of this discussion. I cannot contribute either way.”

Talek slammed a hand onto the table. “We of Maraqua choose to stand alone. There is little sense in wasting our forces protecting those who should know how to fight on their own.”

Jazan glared at Talek. The red Kyrii’s dark clothes seemed to swirl for a moment before settling down. “Qasala and Sakhmet will fight with the rest of Neopia,” he growled. “Unlike you water-wimps.”

“No fighting,” Aethia said sharply, before Talek could do more than rise from his seat. “Will you accept the decision of the rest of Neopia, Talek?”

The Maraquan Draik didn’t sit. He looked at Aethia, deep purple eyes meeting her bright green ones. “I will tell King Kelpbeard of the decision made. I promise nothing I cannot give, but I at least will stand by the agreement made here.”

Aethia nodded. “I will bring back the others. Choose someone to inform them of your decision.” Without another word, she left.

“Cassiel.” Talek said instantly. “You get to tell them. Anyone disagree?”

Cassie stared at him in shock for a moment before looking around the table. Nobody spoke.

“Why?” she finally asked, breaking the silence.

The swordmaster shrugged. “You’re a Draik. I have some amount of loyalty to my species. You’re also the only one they’ll all listen to, since you’re a girl.” He raised a hand, forestalling the protests. “It shouldn’t matter, but it does. You also haven’t been talking, which helps.”

“Why not the Techo Master?” Cassie looked around. “They’d listen to him.”

The green Techo looked up. “You hold power,” he said simply.

Resigned, Cassie shook her head. “Fine. I’ll tell them.”

Talek smiled. Nobody said anything until Aethia returned, the still arguing leaders trailing her. Cassie waited until they’d all sat down, even Sabre-X, who had been pacing and adding his comments earlier. When they’d all quieted, Cassiel stood.

“We say that Neopia should stand united,” she said softly, the words flowing without pause. “Without unity, we cannot survive a war. We may not know what is to come from this, but we do know that there are kingdoms than cannot stand alone. Kiko Lake was one of those. You all know what happened to it. What would you say if Roo Island took the next blow?”

She paused, letting the thought sink in before continuing. “Or what would you say if Altador was attacked and its walls used against it?” Cassie met Torakor’s eyes. “What would you do if even your city’s sister would not come to help you, simply because your pride built a wall stronger than any stone? Or what if Darigan held on to prejudice?” She changed her gaze from the blue Grarrl to the orange. Galgarroth met her eyes proudly. “Meridell has shown that they will not, yet if you choose to hold on to enemies made in war and let your floating citadel stand alone, what choice will they have but to leave you to your fate?”

Shaking her head, Cassie turned to Magax. The blue Wocky looked back, eyes narrowed. “The Haunted Woods is not a place many enter without need. Yet you need us there. Not all your inhabitants can disappear into the woods, fade away without a trace. And scare tactics? They don’t work on emotionless robots.” She smiled slightly. “And no matter how much power you alone have, is it enough to defend the whole of the woods?”

Looking at Scarblade, Cassie sighed. The Lupe looked back, no expression on his grizzled green face. “Or the pirates, scattered over the sea. You can help all of us by supplying us with reinforcements or armies from other countries, if you choose. What if you don’t? If you don’t, then why would we ever trust the pirates of Krawk Island again?”

Cassiel spread her hands. “It’s your choice, in the end. Realize the consequences of your actions before you say where you stand, however. We cannot be united if even one of us lets pride overwhelm sense, or prejudice overcome love for this world that we all belong to.” Words exhausted, she sat, almost collapsing into her chair.

“Meridell will stand with Neopia,” Jeran said.

“As will Brightvale,” Tormund added quickly.

“The Defenders pledge their strength to this cause.” Judge Hog’s voice boomed out in the contained room, and the blue Moehog smiled, pride obvious on his face.

“We will fight with you,” Sabre-X growled, nodding his head once.

A blue hand hit the table. “Altador will help you,” Torakor said.

“As will the Citadel,” Galgarroth rumbled.

“My crew will fight,” Scarblade said, “and I will speak to the council of pirates. No more can I pledge.”

Magax glanced around. “Very well. I will not let it be said that the Woods refused to unite Neopia. We will fight with you to death and beyond.”

Cassie grinned, looking at Aethia. “We stand united. Tell the Faeries our decision, and keep us in contact as best you can, please. Your magic is key to making this all work.”

The Faerie nodded. “I hope you’re right about all this, Cassiel,” she said softly, turning to leave. “Or else we’ll fall deeper into this hole that we’re all digging.”

Closing her eyes, Cassie sighed. “I hope so too.”


	3. Chapter 3

The villages near Shenkuu City were technically under the Emperor’s direct control. In reality, House Amoure ruled them, for the Emperor was too concerned with Shenkuu as a whole to bother with details. Vesper knew that. And he also knew that it was his duty, both as the Heir of House Amoure and as a Shenkuuri, to go to the villages and train militia.

That didn’t mean he had to like it.

At least there were some guards willing to train them while Vesper took a break and practiced on his own. Standing in the middle of the village’s town square, Vesper drew his sword. Ignoring the spectators, he began a kata. Strike and block and strike again, block and take a step forward with another strike... the pattern ran through his mind, smoothly translated into action without a pause. Vesper moved on reflex, mind free to watch the area around him.

The villagers lined the edges of the square, even when he began, but soon enough even the new militia were watching him, along with the guards. Vesper smiled, seeing their looks of awe. He moved more quickly than most, in the kata forms. The same focus that made him a dueler allowed him to do them without the thought that most needed. Cassie was another exception, though with her it was more the incredible awareness she had that allowed speed.

Thinking of Cassie, Vesper glanced up. She visited occasionally, traveling through all the nearby villages to help train the militia. Val kept her at the palace, more often than not, saying that she had a different perspective than anyone else. Privately, Vesper thought that that was only half the reason. Changing the kata pattern, Vesper drew his second, shorter, sword. A harder art, and one that he didn’t use as often. But the patterns were beautiful, especially when done with a partner.

Then a roar overhead broke Vesper’s concentration. He froze, looking for the source. A shining metal capsule sped through the sky, smoke trailing from it. In a moment, Vesper registered what it was. “Send warning to the city,” he shouted, turning to the nearest guard who could fly. “The rest of you, prepare for battle. I don’t know where it’s going to hit, but it could be near us.”

The guard, a blue Lenny, took off. The villagers stayed put. Vesper sheathed his swords, letting the rasp of metal on metal ring through the square. “Move!”

They moved. Led by the guards, they gathered their weapons and formed ranks around the city. Vesper stayed where he was, watching the capsule move. He held off judgment on where it would land until he had to, but at last he swore under his breath and pulled out his katana. The capsule was headed straight for them. The militia had been training for eight months, but he still didn’t know how effective they’d be.

Vesper watched the capsule, waiting until it hit the ground – close to them, far too close – to begin moving, sword in hand, to the nearest militia. When he reached them, he nodded. They were staying still. Each of them held a spear, keeping the point up. “Wait here,” he said, running past them without explanation. He heard a chorus of voices saying “Yes, sir” behind him, but didn’t respond. What he was planning on doing was probably more suited to Cassie, he knew, but he couldn’t resist.

Cresting a hill, Vesper looked down at the capsule. Ten robots, all roughly shaped like Bori, were arrayed around it. Two mutants, a Techo and Grarrl each holding a laser weapon of some sort, were with them. Vesper smiled, holding his sword in both hands. His premise was simple: Hold off the robots until the militia was fully organized to defend the town, someone disobeyed orders and came up after him, or Shenkuu City sent reinforcements.

Out of those options, Vesper suspected the second was the most likely.

The mutants noticed him. Vesper heard their cries, watched as they ordered the robots up the hill to where he stood. The purple Kougra relaxed, taking slow, deep breaths. He had time. He had all the time in the world to prepare himself as the robots approached, slow as the cycle of the moon. The mutants held back, and the Kougra shook his head slightly. They were afraid of him, of the lone warrior who dared stand against their supposed might and their mobile heaps of metal.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Vesper spoke. “Remember,” he whispered, quoting words his masters had taught him. “One person can defeat ten others, if the ten are ill-trained or the one beautiful in battle. Remember that knowing the enemy can make the difference between victory and defeat.” He smiled, raising his voice. “And remember that battle is a dance.”

The hiss of moving parts neared, and he opened his eyes. The first of the Bori reached the top of the hill. Before it registered his movement, Vesper stepped forward, slicing cleanly through its blue and silver head. Sparks flew from its body as it fell to the ground, and Vesper stepped back, sword held relaxed and ready. “The way of the sword is like water,” he said, looking down the hill. “It flows smoothly and steadily, yet it can be still and calm or quick and roaring.”

He paused, cutting down two more of the robots in as many blows. “The way of the sword is not one of violence, but one of protection. Aggression is not violence. Anger is violence, when it is not controlled. Aggression is simply the art of taking away the initiative from one’s opponent.” Vesper strode into the midst of the remaining robots, side-stepping their blows and returning perfectly aimed ones of his own. “Taking the initiative from an opponent can take many forms, but the final art is that of destroying their spirit without a touch.”

Vesper sliced the final robot, turning to the mutants. “Remember that to touch the void is to touch the heart of nothingness, and to fight, you must touch that void with your thoughts. It provides a center from which to observe.” Releasing his sword with one hand, Vesper dove to the ground, rolling. “And without observation, you cannot with a battle.”

He spoke softly, but that his sword rested on the neck of the mutant Techo gave his words more weight. The blast of energy that had passed over his head as he rolled gave it even more. “Do you yield, or must I finish my blow?” Vesper asked, sword steady.

The Techo hissed, spiked tail twitching as he looked at the shining blade.

“Don’t you dare,” Vesper said, not turning. The Grarrl stopped. “If you shoot, you can be sure that your companion will take your shot, not me.”

With a grunt, the Grarrl dropped the giant mass of laser technology he’d been holding.

“Do you yield?” Vesper asked again, sword pressing into the Techo’s scaled neck.

The Techo glanced around, eyes moving but body staying still. At last, dropping the laser it held, he spoke, voice harsh. “I yield.”

“Good.” Vesper turned to the Grarrl, not yet moving his sword. “And you?”

Without a word, the Grarrl nodded.

Vesper smiled. “Come with me.”

Neither of the mutants argued as he walked back up the hill. They walked in front of him down the hill, heading for the assembled spears of the militia. As Vesper and the mutants approached, the spears wavered, uncertain. Vesper sighed. He’d need to fix that. They should be sure of themselves, even when their commander was walking straight for their weapons. It wasn’t like they had any chance of hurting him, after all.

With a flick of his sword, Vesper halted the mutants ten paces from the militia and addressed the guards that led them. “These two will be our guests until His Imperial Majesty makes some room for them in the palace.” He nodded at the mutants. “Try not to hurt them. They yielded to me without too much trouble, and I expect they will be considerate.” He stared at the mutants, eyes narrow. “Am I right?”

They both nodded hastily.

Vesper smiled slightly. “Take them to the guardhouse.”

Four guards stepped forward, two flanking each prisoner. Silently, the mutants followed the guards around the militia and into the town. Vesper watched them, noting how the militia edged away from the mutants and spears pointed towards them, not towards the front of their formation. Vesper stayed where he was, watching, until the mutants and their guards passed through the village gate.

“Spears forward,” he said quietly. The militia organized itself quickly, but not quickly enough. Vesper sighed. “Always have them forward, whatever ‘forward’ is designated as. Right now, it’s towards me. Now, explain to me why I can beat ten robots and force two mutants to surrender. Any ideas?”

Nobody said anything. The silence stretched on, until at last one of the militia muttered, “You’re Shenkuuri.”

“That’s some of it.” Vesper smiled. “Cassiel is Shenkuuri. Cassie would have destroyed them in less than half the time I took. Our teacher, though, he would’ve just waited at the top of the hill and let them destroy themselves. He would have become an immobile wall. I was water. Cassie is fire. There are so many different ways to fight. Yes, Shenkuuri training is part of it. But why I won?”

Vesper dropped his voice slightly. “I destroyed their will.” He turned and began walking away, towards the fallen capsule. “Think on that.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Rulers of the Neopian worlds, I have sent a copy of this message to each of you. I will be your new master, your leader in a new age of peace. I simply ask that you submit to me quietly. I do not want war. I just want the world to be a more ordered place than it is right now. Can any of you argue with that?_

_~ Lord Franklin Sloth_

_PS – I have Fyora_

Val looked up from the note, expressionless. “Are we sure about Fyora?”

The Light Faerie in front of him nodded. “The meeting...” Her voice shook, close to tears.

Sighing, the black Kougra rose. “A meeting is called, and I will come.” He smiled at the Faerie. “Please tell the rest of the Faeries that.”

The Faerie left the room quickly, flashes of light trailing behind her golden wings. Val stayed where he was, acting calm and in control until he was sure the Faerie was out of sight and hearing. Then, slumping back into his chair, he read the note again. This time, anger was evident in his eyes and the claws that delicately pierced the paper. “Sylvanias,” Val said, “tell them to ready _Kazeriu’s Pride_.” The soft-footed servant peered into the room. Val looked up from the paper at him. “I’m going to Faerieland.”

Without a word, the Faerie Xweetok nodded and disappeared.

Val set the note aside and rose to his feet. Dajian was unlikely to be happy about this, seeing as the Krawk had been letting Val run Shenkuu ever since the first attack. Val shook his head, padding towards the Emperor’s rooms. If Dajian really needed the help, he could conscript Vesper. Or even Arriell. Val half-smiled at the thought of Dajian conscripting his father. Seeing as Arriell had avoided being the heir, it was unlikely he’d agree to help Dajian.

Reaching Dajian’s rooms, Val stopped upon seeing a spotted Lupe sitting against the door. “Fideus?” 

The Lupe glanced up, silvery eyes half-shut. “His Imperial Majesty wanted to be alone.” He shrugged, movement lazy and fluid. “His Imperial Majesty asked me to be sure nobody entered his chambers. But he’ll probably make an exception for you.” Fideus rose, red and gold robes falling around him. Barely making a noise, he slipped into the Emperor’s rooms.

Val crossed his arms, staring at the door. He trusted Fideus. The Lupe had been Dajian’s servant for as long as he could remember. But the Lupe wasn’t always the fastest at getting things done, something Val attributed to how long he’d been in his position and how much everyone liked him. Everyone except Cassie and Val himself, that was. Neither of them could quite figure out why they were immune to his charm, but they were.

The spotted Lupe opened the door again, waving one white paw to gesture Val in. Val followed him into the Emperor’s rooms. There was barely any furnishing, despite the garish clothing the Krawk wore. As he stepped through the blue and gold curtain separating Dajian’s study from his main room, Val smiled. “Uncle?” He spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the purple Krawk’s study any more than he had to. “I’m going to the Faerieland council.”

“I thought you would.” Dajian looked up from his paper-covered desk. “I’ll send someone to retrieve Vesper.”

“He won’t like it.”

“He doesn’t need to.” Dajian rose, green and red robes falling around him. “How long do you expect to be gone?”

Val hesitated. “I don’t know. I’d guess five days, but a week is more likely.”

Nodding, Dajian laid a hand on Val’s shoulder for a moment. “Good luck making them see sense.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” Val bowed, retreating from the Emperor. Fideus appeared beside him without a sound, following him to the door. Val gave the Lupe one last glance before stepping into the main palace. Sylvanias would have readied everything by now, he knew. The Xweetok was wonderful about things like that. Without making it too obvious that he was hurrying, Val made his way down to the docks.

_Kazeriu’s Pride_ waited there, red-brown planks and pale edging making it beautiful. The white and blue wings were extended, beating softly as they held the skyship in place. A rope ladder dangled from the ship’s side, tassels brushing the ground. Val took hold of it, climbing up even as the ship rose into the air. Sylvanias darted around him, not speaking but worrying just the same. Val smiled at his little servant, trying to reassure him.

As soon as Val stood on the deck of _Kazeriu’s Pride_ the skyship accelerated, heading for Faerieland. The clouds that bore the Fae city were over Mystery Island, according to the Light Faerie that had called Val to council. He hoped that the Faerie was right about the coordinates she’d given the captain of _Kazeriu’s Pride_. If she wasn’t, it wasn’t too bad – masses of cloud large enough to hold a city weren’t hard to see – but it added time to their journey.

During the days it took to reach Faerieland, Val did his best to be helpful to the crew. He had never learned how to control a skyship, but most Shenkuan knew the basics, and his status as Lord-Heir had given him more time on them than most. The crew did their best to suppress their bowing and simply show Val what to do and why, but their speech was still stilted and full of phrases like ‘my lord’ and ‘if it pleases you’.

About the time Faerieland came into sight, Val just told the crew to shut up if they couldn’t talk to him normally. The crew took this to heart, and the final hours passed in nearly complete silence. Upon landing, Val leapt off the skyship, heading for the palace. A few words to the palace guards, and he was admitted to the council chamber. He was, if not the last, one of the last to arrive. Val sighed, hearing the heated words shouted across the room. If he didn’t have a headache by the end of this, he’d be surprised.

Two full days passed without anything getting done, other than the sides clearly defining themselves. Sabre-X and Galgarroth argued for opposing Sloth and letting Fyora stay his prisoner. Talek and the Keeper of Time murmured agreement with them, but didn’t join in the debate.

Aethia, the Battle Faerie, led the side who wanted Fyora back and would roll over and beg to Sloth for her. Jeran and Rolan, the heirs to Meridell and Brightvale, stuck with her. As did Jerdana, Jazan, and the Techo Master, though they weren’t as outspoken.

Edna, a witch and perhaps the most respected member of the Haunted Woods able to travel, and Val himself as the only two not taking any part in the debate. Their quiet discussion off to one side was simply a way to keep occupied; both knew the arguments being thrown across the table and the reasons behind them.

On the third full day, however, neither side began the shouting match. They just sat in their chairs, weary, and looked at the table. Val glanced at Edna. The green Zafara rose to her feet and cleared her throat. All the members of the council looked at her. She looked back at them, green eyes narrowed. “You,” she said, “are a disgrace to the society you are supposedly a part of.”

Surprisingly, nobody spoke against her.

“You are supposed to be agreeing on a way to either accept Sloth’s offer with grace or take up arms against him. You are not supposed to be fighting like rabid Zomutts.” Edna’s withering gaze swept over the rulers and their representatives. “That is all I will say to you.” She sat, contemptuous tone echoing through the room.

Val waited for the effects of Edna’s voice to take hold. Rolan sat up straighter, the yellow Kougra looking at Val. “What do you have to say, then?” Rolan asked, voice echoing through the chamber. “Will you deride us too, just as your friend did?”

“No.” Val smiled slightly. “I’ll just offer you a way out.”

“How?” Galgarroth’s deep voice came out from the babble that arose. The orange Grarrl crossed his arms. “And why do you have a solution and the rest of us not?”

“Because I wasn’t endlessly repeating the same thoughts in different words.” Raising his voice, Val continued over the uproar. “I’m just answering a question. Now. How do I offer you a way out? That’s the more interesting part, isn’t it?” He smiled, relaxing into his chair. “I offer you this: Resistance. Accept Sloth’s offer. Submit to him peacefully. But prepare your populace for war. Give Sloth a year to get settled. And then let the citizens of each land rise up against him. That is the solution I offer.”

For a moment, there was silence. Then Judge Hog spoke. “I do not know if he will let the Defenders go.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeran said. The blue Lupe leaned forward, eyes bright. “Sloth can’t be everywhere at once. If only given a year, I doubt he’ll have enough troops to defend everywhere at once. If we can retake even one of our lands, we can begin defending Neopia.”

Judge Hog nodded slowly. “Very well. I will accept this plan.”

One by one, each land’s representative agreed to Val’s plan. At last, when harmony reigned, Val stood. “Prepare you lands,” he said. “In a week, we submit. Aethia. Send Faeries to each ruler, telling them what we’ve decided. They’ll need as much of a head start as they can get.”

Aethia nodded, turning and leaving the council chamber. One by one, each of the other dignitaries did the same. The Techo Master lingered, and when everyone else had gone, and he and Val alone stood in the chamber, the Techo spoke. “If your plan does not succeed...”

“Then we will hope that resistance rises up and overthrows Sloth without us.” Val gave the Techo Master a tired smile. “There’s nothing else we can do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Val studied the map in front of him. Each of the many mountains of Shenkuu rose from its surface, and each of the villages and towns were marked with a little house. Shenkuu City was marked with a small citadel, and the temples scattered around the land were marked with miniature versions of the Lunar Temple in Shenkuu City itself. Then there were the tokens, red and gold and inscribed with a symbol marking what each represented.

The pattern wasn’t good. Shenkuu’s troops, represented by the golden tokens, held the high ground near the City, but the high ground further out belonged to Sloth’s troops. Raiding parties moved along the mountainsides, keeping a careful distance from Sloth’s troops unless an opportunity to slow them down appeared. The pattern was clear, however: Sloth wouldn’t be stopped.

Sighing, the black Kougra looked up at his generals. “How long do you give us?”

Vesper was the first to respond. “It depends on how much attention Sloth gives us.” Vesper spoke quickly, running a deep purple hand over the globe beside them. “It’s fairly obvious that anywhere he focuses on goes down. Faerieland. Neopia Central. If Meridell and Brightvale survive the week, I’ll be impressed.”

“That’s just it.” Kentari spun the globe, turning it so that Shenkuu and Altador were facing the group. “He’s going to focus on us next. Haven’t you seen the pattern?” The yellow Shoyru crossed his arms. “Faerieland, for the Faeries that connect us and give us their magic. Neopia Central, for the symbolism. Meridell, Brightvale, and Darigan, because they’re close and as a triumvirate could likely hold him off, especially if they gathered in the Citadel. I believe that his troops in Neopia Central waited just long enough to ensure that it’d stay with them.”

“And then they came here.” Val nodded, turning the map. “Altador, too. Next...” He considered the map. “Roo Island is nothing to them. Taking the troops who destroy Meridell’s group, he can disable the Blumaroos as he crosses to Terror Mountain and Tyrannia. Take those next. And after he takes us...” Val trailed off, not wanting to accept the inevitable.

“The Haunted Woods.” Cassie’s quiet voice took up the thread. “Using the troops from here. Altador’s will stream to the islands. Then the troops that took the Woods can take the desert and those that took the islands can take Maraqua. The ones that take Terror Mountain and Tyrannia can reinforce either group.” She shrugged, black wings touching at the top. “Our job? Delay them. Build up the resistance that you talked about.” She glanced at Val. “You’re still planning that, right?”

Val nodded absently, considering the map of Shenkuu once more. “Cassie. Fly to the eastern groups and see if you can rig something to get rid of their spaceships. Take one of our warships with you.”

The Draik turned, already walking out. “Anything else?”

“Not that you don’t already know.” He paused. “Don’t get yourself killed,” he added softly.

Cassie glanced back, smiling. “I’ll do my best.” With that, she left.

Val kept speaking. “Kentari. Prepare the next lines of defense. Make sure that they’re ready for when Sloth’s forces reach them.”

Kentari nodded. “There’s more.”

“There’s always more.” Val’s tail brushed the floor for a moment. “Begin preparing them for passive resistance, too. Explain to them why.”

The Shoyru closed his eyes for a moment. “So be it.”

“That’s all.”

Without another word, Kentari left, walking at a much slower pace than Cassie had.

Val looked at his brother. “Vesper...”

“I’ll stay.” The purple Kougra grinned. “Did you ever expect otherwise? What do you want me to do?”

“Organize the Shenkuuri trainees and their mentors.” Val slumped into a chair. “I wish we didn’t need them, but we do. Send them into the closest ring of cities we have.”

“Val, they’ll—”

“I know!” Val’s ears flattened, but the outburst faded just as quickly as it’d come. “I know,” he repeated. “There’s no other way.”

“There’s always another way.”

“Find one, then.” Val closed his eyes, head falling forward. “Ves, I need this. We need this. Delaying tactics, remember? Time to prepare the city for the final blow.”

“Can’t we keep the Shenkuuri trainees here?”

Val tried to ignore the pleading tone in Vesper’s voice. “I’m sorry,” was all he said.

A minute, two minutes, passed. Then, Vesper’s hand lay on Val’s shoulder. “Valentine...”

The black Kougra leaned forward then, and let his tears flow into his hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I really am. I don’t want to shatter them. I don’t want to force them to live as adults. But I don’t have a choice.” He curled in on himself, forehead pressed against his knees. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Stay strong.” Vesper shook him gently. “How can you help us, lead us, when you’re like this? Val, sleep. Sleep, and give yourself a break from the war, even if only for a few hours.”

Val looked up at his brother. “Easy enough for you to say.”

“Just because I’m not the Lord-Heir doesn’t mean I don’t have my own duties,” Vesper snapped. “If you’d realize just how much this hurts us, maybe you wouldn’t send me to do this.”

“Who would you send in your place?” Val pushed Vesper back and stood, tail lashing from side to side. “I don’t have any other Shenkuuri here.” That wasn’t exactly true, and both of them knew it.

Vesper chose not to point that out. “Someone who didn’t live among them for years.”

“They don’t respect anyone who isn’t one of them.”

“They respect you.”

“I’m the Lord-Heir! They have no choice.” Val shook Vesper, staring into his brother’s silver eyes. “Do you want me to use your name, Amoure?”

Vesper glanced away, but he didn’t respond.

“Vesperius Amoure,” Val began, voice soft and calm, “second son of Arriell Amoure, second in line for the throne of Shenkuu, Shenkuuri warrior-poet, lord of the realm. Vesperius Amoure, I have bound you to me. You will do as I say. You will not defy me. And I say that you will spread the Shenkuuri trainees and their mentors among the nearby towns.”

Vesper bowed formally, taking three steps back before turning. As he left, he glanced back. “You’ll regret this later.”

“I already do.”

Val stayed put until Vesper left and the red and gold curtain swung back into place. Then, perfectly expressionless, he himself left. He didn’t have a destination in mind, but as he wandered, he found his way to one of the cherry orchards. The blossoms had left already, and fruit were beginning to ripen. Val ran a hand along one cherry tree’s trunk.

“What did you do?”

The words, soft and curious, simply made Val groan. “Go away, Fideus.”

“Sorry, Lord-Heir, but I don’t think so.” The spotted Lupe stepped out of the bushes, arms crossed. He wore black with white edging, and Val blinked a few times before realizing that yes, this was the same Lupe that typically lounged around in red and gold. Fideus smiled. “Not what you expected? So sorry, Valentine.”

“Why call me that?” Val’s claws extended, scoring the cherry tree. “You have no right.”

“Right?” Fideus laughed. “Who are you to speak of right and wrong, when you have sent your generals out on missions you consider to be nothing but pointless delaying actions?” He stepped closer, blue-gray eyes wide and curious. “Tell me, Valentine, what you said to your brother. He looked as if he wanted to kill something when he walked out of that room.”

Val stepped forward, grabbing the chest of Fideus’s robe. “How do you know what he looked like?”

“I watched,” the Lupe said calmly. “How else?”

“Magic?” Val turned, tossing Fideus aside. “Who are you? Why do you charm almost everyone?”

“Almost. Yes, that is the key word.” Fideus looked almost wistful for a moment. “They saw through it just as easily as you did. So glad that you’re only questioning me now, when only a week or so remains.”

Val stilled. “Why do you say that?”

“It’s interesting to try and figure out how much I can tell you.” Fideus sighed. “Would you like a name to put to who I am, Valentine? I am the Chronicler.”

“What does that mean?” Val faced Fideus again, arms crossed and tail lashing. “And you didn’t answer my question.” He repeated it, each word soft and clipped. “Why did you say that?”

“Because it is so.” Fideus spread his black-robed arms. “Why else?”

Val shook his head, turning away. “Go back to your place, _servant_. I’m sure my lord the Emperor will miss your presence.”

The black Kougra left the courtyard then, heading straight for the practice yards. Everyone else is fighting, he thought bitterly. Why shouldn’t I? He shoved aside the thought that he’d get all the fighting he wanted once Sloth’s troops reached the city, preferring to dwell on thoughts of the ease the Shenkuuri fought with. The ease that could’ve been his, if he hadn’t been the Lord-Heir.

It was too late to regret that. Val smiled, the expression grim. “Too late for any regrets,” he whispered, entering the practice yard. “Now is the time to live with the decisions that have been made.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sloth’s army sparkled in the rising sun. Some of the closer units were visible, the robots shaped like living beings and used as nothing more than objects. Vesper turned away, heading for the stairs down. He didn’t need to be on the walls. The archers were the only ones that had to be there. The rest of them, the Shenkuuri and their melee militia, could wait for a signal that the walls had been breached.

Or for the flying units to crest the walls. Vesper shook his head, trying to banish the thought. Even if that happened, it would take time. And the flying Shenkuuri waited on the walls to guard against that possibility.

“Vesper, get some sleep.”

Vesper glanced at Cassie. “Not enough time.”

She crossed her arms. “And how well will you fight when you’re like this?”

“Not as well as I could,” the Kougra admitted, leaning against the wall. “But well enough.”

“What’s ‘well enough’?”

“Anything that lets me survive.” Vesper pushed off the wall, walking down the stairs once more. “Look, it’s fairly likely I’ll get some amount of sleep between now and when they break through.” He tried to smile at Cassie, but his lips barely twitched.

“Please do.” Cassie caught up to him, grabbing his arm. “I don’t want you fighting on five hours of sleep, of whatever it is you’ve had over the last few days.”

“Ten hours over the last three days. Before that, I collapsed and slept for most of a day.” Vesper ran a hand over his face. “Val’s worse.”

Cassie laughed, the sound bright in the stairwell. “About seven hours of sleep over the last five days. But he fell asleep after you left the meeting. None of us woke him up. I figure he’ll be asleep until the battle really starts.”

Vesper stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to face Cassie. “How long?” he asked softly.

“Noon at best.” Cassie leaned against the wall, staring at the bright sky. “It depends on how long it takes whoever’s leading that army to figure out that they need to fly over the walls. But by noon, I think they’ll have figured that out.”

Vesper nodded, sliding down the wall until he sat on the ground. “Then...”

“How many layers?” Cassie glanced at Vesper. “They won’t care about the palace or the nobles, Ves. I’m sorry.”

“Wake me up when they get here,” Vesper mumbled, curling up on the grass. “If they don’t wake me up themselves.”

If Cassie said anything in reply, the purple Kougra didn’t hear it. He slipped into a dreamless half-sleep, still hearing muffled words as the archers organized and began to fire. Despite the explosions and shouts above him, Vesper slept until Cassie landed beside him and shook him roughly. “Time to move,” she said, pulling him along at a run.

Stumbling beside her, Vesper didn’t even try to look around, simply focusing his attention on staying upright and matching Cassie’s pace. All around him, pandemonium reigned. Shenkuan townsfolk ran for cover, though they all should’ve been in the inner city hours ago. Arrows flew overhead, piercing some of the robots overhead. And the Shenkuuri stood in the middle of it all, swords out as they waited for the robots to come to them.

As Vesper regained his balance, he slowed, ignoring Cassie’s grip.

“Come on!” Cassie glanced back at him. “We can’t do anything here.”

“And we’ll be able to at the next wall?” Vesper yanked his arm free. “Go, then. I’m staying here.”

“You’re going to fall with them, then.” Cassie turned without another word, taking flight.

Vesper turned away from her, drawing his sword. The robots overhead harried the archers, but none of them tried to land inside. Joining the ranks of Shenkuuri waiting at the gate, Vesper half-wondered why.

Then he heard the loud thumps coming from the gate. Vesper sucked in his breath, readying himself for battle. Judging by the condition of the gate, it wouldn’t last much longer. Vesper calmed himself, waiting for the flood of enemies to come.

And come it did. With one final thud, the gate broke, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. The Shenkuuri didn’t move. Then the metal battering ram drew back, and the robots came. As one, the Shenkuuri charged them, and the battle began.

Slice and duck, parry and step aside, block and cut the robot in half. The battle was a dance, and Vesper found himself in the middle of it. As each new robot came through, he struck at it, sometimes damaging it, sometimes destroying it, and sometimes being blocked entirely. All around him, the Shenkuuri fought together, guarding each other’s backs.

But slowly, slowly, the robots pushed them back. One Shenkuuri fell, then another, lost in the sea of war. Vesper tried his best to keep an eye on every single robot that could threaten him, but each time he found himself forced to focus on one and one alone. The houses of Shenkuu burned, smoke from the fires stinging the Shenkuuri’s eyes and lungs. Glancing at the striped Shoyru beside him, Vesper finally said the words none of them wanted to hear or say. “Fall back!” he shouted, voice projected above the sounds of battle. “Fall back!”

And miraculously, they did.

It wasn’t a rout. They fought as they retreated, keeping the robots at bay as best they could while winding through the streets. Above them, warriors from both sides met in battle, occasionally falling from the sky. Vesper barely noticed them. He was the closest of the Shenkuuri to the robots, and with each step back, his opponents surged closer.

Only when white fire burned in front of him did Vesper realize how close to the next layer of the city they were. Laughing in both relief and joy, Vesper redoubled his efforts, watching the shadow in the midst of the robots. Cassie fought without stopping, sword blurring with her speed. White fire burned with every extra breath she drew, and Vesper did his best to stay out of its way.

Behind him, the Shenkuuri rallied, forming a wall out of their bodies to keep the robots from the next gate. The non-combatants huddled behind that gate, and none of them wanted the robots to get at them. Battle was chaos. Slaughter was madness.

“Ves! Give me a line to Cassie!”

Vesper obeyed without thought, driving straight forward. Beside him, Valentine’s sword struck in rhythm, and they made their slow way towards Cassie. She saw them, Vesper knew, but it wasn’t at all evident from the way she fought. He could almost see the silver-grey armour she wore and the red bands tied around her arms and hair, keeping sweat out of her eyes.

And then Val broke away from him, and Vesper had no time to look at anything but the sea of robots around him. No time to do anything but block all the blows that came at him, act on instinct to dodge those he couldn’t block, and do his absolute best to strike back at them. He heard Cassie’s fire behind him, felt it against his skin, but had no time to see how well she or Val fought.

Overhead, he heard a roar. Sweeping his sword in a flashy circle to buy himself a moment of time, Vesper looked up. A silver and black spaceship flew overhead. Vesper began to swear, the words falling into a rhythm matched by the strokes of his sword. Their warships had all been blown to pieces earlier in the war. The skyships they still had were merchant vessels with no weapons and poor maneuverability.

A buzz-hum came from that spaceship, and Vesper’s fury grew even as his words stopped, replaced by faster strokes and quicker blocks. Then he heard an explosion from the direction of the palace. He didn’t look. He didn’t want to look. Another came, and another, until even the clash of metal on metal was drowned out by the explosions.

A pause.

Then words, unintelligible but spoken by a voice Vesper recognized.

“Addonos alio. Addonos uta vulnero locus. Addonos quanos succurro.” Vesper turned to look at Cassie. She and Val stood on top of a pile of robot pieces. Cassie stared at the sky, a smile on her face. “Sollumin.”

The final word, almost inaudible, echoed through Vesper’s body. He looked up, saw the spaceship looming overhead. Without a thought, he dove into the nearest cover he could see. A brilliant flash of light obscured his vision. Then there was nothing but a roar of noise and an all-encompassing darkness.

* * *

His eyes opened.

It was a surprise to him that he could still open them. He felt dead. His body was numb, in too much pain for him to want to think about. Each breath was a struggle, and to even twitch his tail was torment.

Yet he moved. He dug himself out of the pile of rubble, robot parts, and ashes. The sunlight was harsh on his eyes, but harsher than that was the sight it revealed.

The city was ruined.

Buildings that had once stood proud were nothing but splinters. Monuments that had once praised heroes were reduced to pebbles. And everything was covered with ash.

Vesper saw no signs of life. Nothing but himself and the Crokabeks and Vullards circling overhead or perching on the rubble.

Falling to his knees, the Kougra felt tears making tracks through his ash-coated fur. “You made plans,” he said, voice cracked and dry. “I will fulfill them for you, Valentine.”

Looking to the rising sun, Vesper swallowed. “I am Vesperius Dajian-Amoure, last lord of Shenkuu,” he said quietly. “And I will build a resistance. I will raise a group of warriors. I will return Shenkuu to its former glory. It matters not how long it takes. But know that one day, Neopia will throw off Sloth’s reign. Know that one day, we will live free. One day, you will be avenged.”

Rising, Vesper slowly made his way out of the city. Each limping step hurt, but the pain reminded him of his vow. Outside the city, he took to the road. His path was long, he knew, but in the end, it would be worth it.


End file.
